


you and me (always and forever)

by tenderfirstlove



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom My Unit | Byleth, Byleth is secretly a virgin despite being a merc lol, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-War, Rough Oral Sex, Top Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenderfirstlove/pseuds/tenderfirstlove
Summary: Byleth and Dimitri propose to one another, followed by a night of passion.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 151





	you and me (always and forever)

**Author's Note:**

> i spent way too long on writing this fucking thing jesus christ hope u filthy animals enjoy

Byleth trekked up to the Goddess Tower after a long time of tossing and turning in his quarters yet when he looked up he found Dimitri standing in front of him.

"Come now, my friend. You must stop staying up so late. Tomorrow is yet another early morning", Dimitri chided as he stood in the cold, breath appearing in front of him like white vapors,"Then again, I know that matters little. You cannot sleep, can you? Neither can I, of course." He turned to look down to the side, away from the gaze of his former professor who stood before him,"I..I want you to know I am sorry for making you do so much when your battle wounds aren't even completely healed yet."

Byleth simply shook his head as he stepped closer,"It matters little as a Goddess vessel. Besides, what of yours? I fear for your arm, will it be alright?", he glanced to the injured shoulder.

The future king smiled before waving his head from side to side as he tried to close his hand slowly,"Do not worry about me, My shoulder has healed nicely, though I still have some numbness in my hand. It should not hinder me too much, now that the battle's over."

Though he didn't doubt the prince, it would be more likely he'd say that to not worry his professor,"In any case.. Please let me know if there's any pain I can soothe. I want you to lean on me, and not shy away." Byleth's left hand burned with the silver ring, he wanted to present it yet he couldn't bear to ruin the moment between them in the dead of dawn as a silence washed over them and the stars began to slowly dissipate.

"...It is a lovely night.. is it not? I wonder how many years has it been since I was kept awake by hopes for the future, rather than by nightmares of the past.."

He looked back to Dimitri's face, lingering on his eye patch with concern,"Nightmares..?"

The other nodded somberly as he crossed his arms loosely,"I have had the same nightmare for nine long years. A nightmare in which I am constantly tormented by those who have died. They ask me why I have not avenged them.... Why I for to live yet they had to die", his grip tightened on his armor before he relaxed slightly, posture curving forward and into himself, "No matter how many corpses I piled up for them, in the end, their voices only grew louder... Voices loathing me, calling out to me.... Their inescapable death cries ringing in my ears.. clinging to my soul...", Dimitri spoke in a hushed half-whisper whilst Byleth placed a loving hand on his arm and squeezing with fervor to show his support. "—Even now, though quieter, I can always hear them, I am certain I will be hearing them until the day I die... But I will not cover my ears. I will go on living.... And their voices will serve as a warning."

"As a king... And as a wretch who claimed countless lives.. I will build a kingdom where the people can live in peace. Though, I am sure _she_ would laugh and call such talk foolish.. But I wish to change this world in my own way",Dimitri concluded with a hum as his arms uncrossed, the other's lingering hand retreated to the covers of his own cloak.

With a nod and a nostalgic smile, Byleth spoke in agreement,"I have no doubt that she would..Yet if you are chaste then I will follow you to the end, no matter where you'll lead us." 

Dimitri looked away from the man before him with pink-tinted cheeks, how did he even remember that Dimitri had said that? Even he forgot about it until the man had repeated it back to him,"Well, Your Grace, things will be busy from now on. Our first order of business is tomorrow's coronation."

He looked up to meet Byleth's light green eyes with a smile,"Once a professor and student.. Now an archbishop and a king. How very far we've come." 

The mint-haired mercenary smiled back brightly with a flush,"Only our titles have changed after all..." Maybe it was a good time now, to present it, the proposition of a union forevermore...

"That is true. To me, you will always be the one who guided me so kindly. My ally through all. My beloved..",Dimitri's face turned even redder as he continued with an even softer tone, "Yes...my beloved."

"Dimitri... Are going to say what I think you are..?",the other questioned as he saw the blond reach for something.

"Listen... There is something I wish to give you before the coronation. Give me your hand."

Byleth was speechless as he brought forth a silver ring with a deep emerald gem embedded in its centerpiece. Dimitri's face looked pained through all the fluster,"Please...I beg of you. Say something!",He pleaded as he looked at his beloved,"If you do not wish to accept it please tell me..! If so, I will face the truth and walk away.."

With a hiccup Byleth covered his own face with a his free hand as he shook his head rapidly,"That-That's not it at all—!",he opened his palm to reveal his mother's ring.

It was a similar silver band which Dimitri had presented, but with a floral design where pink, purple and azure gems sat. Dimitri looked shocked as he stared at the ring,"What is this?"

"I had planned to propose earlier yet.. It seems you've beaten me to it already!" He sniffed as he started to cry,"Dimitri.. I love you! Will you grant me your hand and I you in hopes of spending the rest of our lives in matrimony together?

At first he had struck the blond speechless, yet after a few second he could hear a familiar laugh filled with affection,"Yes, I see. Right. In that case, let us exchange them, shall we..?" Byleth nodded happily as he lowered the hand from his own face to slide off his gloves. 

First, he took Dimitri's hand and examined it,"Ah.. I'll have to get the ring resized.. your hand is too big for my mother's ring, Dimi." The blond flushed as Byleth instead slid it on his pinky finger,"This will have to do, although...", he leaned in to give Dimitri's ring finger a kiss,"May this last in its place until that happens." Byleth mumbled as he studied Dimitri's face with a gentle smile of his own, eyes reflecting only the other as the sun rose brightly.

He presented his naked hands and Dimitri brought forth his ring, sliding it onto his finger before enveloping it within his own,"Your hands...Now that I hold them within my own, I see how small and fragile they are." Byleth could feel the heat spread up to his ears as he interlaced his fingers with Dimitri's, yet this only emphasized how small his own really were. 

"These hands that have saved me countless times... Thank you, my beloved", Dimitri sighed with fondness whilst he gazed intently at their joined hands before he squeezed Byleth's ,"Your kind, warm hands... May they cling to my own forevermore.."

"Dimitri...!",Byleth grumbled, embarrassed, he knocked his forehead against their joined hands.

The other just laughed as he slid his other hand to cup Byleth's cheeks,"Beloved.. Look at me. Look at only me. Hold my hand with yours and warm me." Byleth just smiled as he brought his own free hand up to put on Dimitri's.

"I will. I'll look at only you, and hold your hand, warming you up with my whole being..",He whispered softly as he closed his eyes and leaned up to kiss the other, head tilting to get more comfortable. As he hummed against Dimitri's lips he felt a tongue against his own which he simply broke apart from to laugh at. 

"Byleth.."

He looked to Dimitri, squeezing his hands as he glanced,"What is it?"

"Don't tease.. I've waited for this long, so don't tease." He grumbled as he withdrew his hand from his fiance's and to fully cup his cheeks, forcefully melding their lips together harshly as Byleth tugged at his fur-lined cloak to bring him down further. Despite its rough beginning, the kiss was soft and mellow as Dimitri pushed past his beloved's lips to trace his teeth teasingly before licking the other's tongue tentatively which made Byleth's knees go weak and cheeks red hot. 

Eventually, Byleth's hands found their way to Dimitri's hair and waded through the locks before he palmed them, grabbing Dimitri by his jaws and pushing back, biting the other's tongue playfully as he felt a hand crawl down to his lower back. He let out a breathy gasp as they parted for air as the fingers traced circles into his curved spine,"Dimi, you- you can't just do that so suddenly...!" 

Dimtri let out a low noise as he leaned down to gather the mercenary into his arms, hoisting him up akin to a bride which set Byleth to anxiously link his arms around his neck,"Profes— No. Byleth. Today, I'll ravish you, and tomorrow, I shall have my dessert after our ceremonies have ceased."

Byleth only nodded into Dimitri's neck as he was carried off from the Goddess Tower to the his old bedroom in a flash, it seemed Dimitri committed to memory every route.

The thought only made him blush.

.

.

.

Byleth sat on the bed in between Dimitri's legs in silence, neither knowing how to take the next step quite so naturally. He began first with disrobing, taking off his armor and cloak before pulling off his shirt to show some of his mid-section's bandages.

He turned his body around to face Dimitri and placed his arms gingerly on Dimitri's cloak and pulled,"Take it off.." The other only nodded as he did the same except for his pants, his hands slowly coming forth to span over the canvas which was Byeth's own body,"It-It's cold. Your hands..",Byleth commented as he felt his skin crawl as the hands brushed over his chest down to his hips, fingers teasingly brushing the dip of his hipbone below his undergarments. 

"So? Did you not just promise to warm me up with your whole being..?", Dimitri questioned as he leaned in to press his cold cheek into the slope of his beloved's shoulder, hands lifting his legs with strength to pull him onto his lap before he started to suck lightly at the neck in front of him. There was a slight shudder against his lips as he bit into the skin and sucked roughly. 

"I-I suppose I did. But, Dimitri I need to tell you that I've.. You're..",Dimitri felt arms pull him closer and legs wrap around his waist,"You're the first.. My first. So... treat me gently." It took all Dimitri had to restrain himself upon hearing that as he gave the neck another bite as one of his hands drifted to unlace Byleth's pants whilst the other cupped his half-hard length.

He continued to stroke him into full hardness, motivated by his partner's low whines and moans in his ears,"Byleth... Byleth... You're all mine now, aren't you?" There was a rough nod as the god progenitor hid his hot face in Dimitri's injured shoulder, though the ache only drove Dimitri to be a little rough. 

"Dimitri.. Ah.. L-Let me, Let me take it off",he whined as the other squeezed the base of his length teasingly before stroking him once more and withdrawing his hand to massage his calves. Byleth pushed himself off Dimitri's lap to kick off his pants, and also went over to his desk.

"Byleth..?", Dimitri called out as he too discarded his pants as he waited before the mercenary returned with a small vial and took a seat on his lap once more. "I see.. You're prepared for anything aren't you..? Were you planning this all along?", Dimitri whispered against his ear, pulling him closer. 

The other groaned as he placed the vial on the bed and grinded his hip against the other with a moan,"Dimitri, I want to feel your skin against mine a little longer.. before we, ah, before _that_ ", he mumbled looking toward Dimitri and kissing him softly as they moved against one another desperately.

"Don't worry, beloved, I'll take very good care of you.. I want to enjoy every part of your body before I stretch and slide inside you",he murmured into their shared kiss, plunging his tongue into the other's open mouth. Dimitri took his time to lovingly explore each inch of Byleth's warm mouth, lightly sucking on the other's tongue whilst his hand reached down to wrap around both of their lengths and stroking feverishly as Byleth kept moaning and whimpering quite loudly unlike his usual neutral demeanor. 

"Mnn.. Dimitri..",Byleth sighed into the other's lips as he gently clawed at Dimitri's chest, hands trailing to his abdomen to feel the hardened muscles and roughened flesh.

Eventually, Dimitri drew back once more,"Byleth, only I can see you like this.. Hear you like this. Promise me no one else will see you as such..",he mumbled against his cheek as he licked his jawline teasingly slowly. His hand squeezed the both of them, and he could only watch Byleth's feverish expressions. 

"No one else. Only you Dimitri. Please..",he groaned as the other squeezed his length,"Only you can see me.. like this. Only you can—",Byleth sucked in a cold breath as Dimitri pushed his thumb against his weeping tip, rubbing it slowly as he shivered,"Only you can hear me make these sounds." He thrusted into Dimitri's hand shyly, his forehead knocking against the blond's as he let out a loud moan when Dimitri began stroking him fast once more,"Oh! Dimitri, Dimitri... Dimitri I-I—", he keened into the other as he came, his hands grabbing thick locks of hair and roughly pulling them in desperation. 

The Prince stared at his ex-professor's blissed-out face, his mouth hung open and his eyes were tightly shut, body slumped against Dimitri as he still twitched occasionally. Dimitri softly pushed him down on the bed, unhooking his legs around his own hips before lifting them upon his shoulders as he trailed kisses down to his hip line,"Dimitri... So good..", Byleth sighed happily as he slowly came to, hands stroking the hair apologetically,"Dimitri..?", he stared down at the man who wore a devilish grin. Byleth let out an aroused sigh as his lover left little bites on his calves.

"Look at how hard you still are, _professor_ ", Dimitri teased as he kissed the cock before him, slowly licking it from base to tip before he ran his teeth along the bottom edge. 

"D-Don't call me that during this! Ah— Dimitri!",Byleth keened, grabbing a near-by pillow to hide his flushed face in, which only made Dimitri frown as he took him fully into his mouth. Byleth tugged on Dimitri's hair as he tried to push further into his mouth, the other's hands coming to his hips to pin them to the bed. "No.. Please, Dimitri..!", Byleth whined as Dimitri carried on simply licking and sucking lightly, occasionally using his teeth to scrape against the flesh lovingly.

When Byleth started to play with his hair more roughly, Dimitri pulled off completely to move back up to meet his face,"Byleth, can I ask you to do something for me?", the other blankly nodded with a needy expression and a red pout, Dimitri leaned in as he slowly grinded his length against Byleth's own teasingly,"Let me fuck your mouth." He felt a twitch from Byleth, who had long removed his slender legs from his shoulders.

"Only if you never bring the word ' _professor_ ' into our sex life again",he glared as he pushed Dimitri onto his back before placing his own delicate hand around Dimitri's thick length. He glanced down and paled slightly,"Dimitri, are you sure that.. this, is going to fit inside?",he asked as he stroked the length, adding another hand to compensate for his mouth.

Dimitri nodded,"I am sure that if we prepare you enough it will. Though, we don't have to do all of that today if you don't want to." He could hardly believe the sight in front of his eyes, Byleth holding him with his warm hands, stroking him as he stared with those equally affectionate eyes. His hands twitched as he grabbed Byleth's hair, pulling his face down toward his cock,"Please tell me if I'm being rough, okay? Just squeeze my arm." There was a nod before Dimitri slowly pushed inside his mouth, groaning with satisfaction as he eventually hit the back of the other's throat.

"Are you okay?"

Byleth took one of his hands out from his hair and linked them together with a soft squeeze before he started to pull off and take him back in, his tongue licking just under his head as he sucked messily. Dimitri's hips thrust in time with the other's ministrations and eventually he started to pull roughly at Byleth's light green hair which earned him a lovely moan,"Ah fuck, that's really hot—!", Byleth only whimpered as he squeezed his hand, eyes looking up at him widely before he took his remaining hand off Dimitri's length and instead began to stroke his own. 

Pulling off for a moment he gasped,"Dimitri, fuck my face. Please mark me, I want to feel you more," to which the prince only nodded before pushing back in vigorously, Byleth moaning despite his mouth being full. Saliva trickled out of his mouth as Dimitri sped up, and so did his own hand. He felt so close but he wanted to make Dimitri come first, so he squeezed his own length with a whimper as Dimitri hit the back of his throat. Much to his own surprise, he didn't even gag. 

He looked up to Dimitri surprised, but his partner only smirked as he pushed in further.

"Byleth, I'm going to make a— Ngh, a mess out of you.. and everyone is going to see how desperate you really are", Dimitri groaned as he noticed how Byleth keened at the words whilst he was also stroking himself,"Do you like that? Wanting everyone to know about you?" He let out a chuckle as he neared his own climax simply at the view he saw— Byleth was looking up at him through his lashes with a massive red tint covering his ears and cheeks, his eyes were teary, his cheeks wet with pre-cum and saliva as Dimitri thrusted heftily into his mouth. His hand was reaching in between his legs, and you could see how his angular hips rutted back and forth in between his whines and moans which were obscured by Dimitri's thick cock.

"But they can't,"He growled as he grinded his cock to the back of Byleth's throat,"You're mine. Only mine, or did you forget your vow already..?" He felt a desperate whimper as he carried on thrusting and using the other's mouth,"I will never share you with anyone else—!",Dimitri let out a low moan as he finally came into the other's mouth.

Byleth could only keened as he felt his mouth become flooded with Dimitri's cum, he closed his eyes and he pulled off with a whine as some landed on his cheeks and eyelashes whilst his mouth hung open, struggling to swallow the thick liquid. He squeezed his own cock as his head fell against Dimitri's thigh, hips rutting into his hand, feverishly chasing another high whilst Dimitri stared at him with those predatory, feral eyes through his climax. 

He felt one hand pull at his hair and he let out a weak moan whilst the other wiped away the cum on his face,"Dimi.. Dimi..! Ah.. please, please pleasee ! Pull it more!" Dimitri growled as he pulled his hair with great strength, Byleth could feel it coming as his eyebrows furrowed and his tongue licked at his lips before he came all over himself and his hand. Byleth felt the hand in his hair relax and stroke him softly, he made a pleased noise as he felt Dimitri pull him up to his chest whilst he simply panted through the pleasurable aftermath. 

"Dimitri..",he grumbled into his chest,"That was really good." He kissed Dimitri's chest sleepily before he felt a cloth wipe away the cum on his face roughly,"Ah. Thank you", he opened his eyes to look at Dimitri's face, equally relaxed and warm as his own.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, beloved.. Next time I'll make sure to drive you even more wild",he hummed whilst he grinned, his hands playing with the other's hair, his knuckles raking down a warm cheek,"Maybe I should invite another person too... I know how hard you got when I mentioned a voyeur", he whispered against Byleth's ear before leaving a kiss on his lobe. 

"Dimitri...!" Byleth hit his chest lightly,"No.. I only want you and no one else", he looked him dead in the eyes before kissing along his collarbone and pointedly putting his chin on the chest below him, his arms reaching up to stroke Dimitri's cheeks.

Dimitri just blushed as he hugged the man closer,"..Don't say cute things like that Byleth— It makes me want to monopolize you more." Byleth just let out a fond laugh as he pressed his cheek against his chest.

"Don't worry, you'll get to monopolize me for the rest of our lives after we get married officially."

He just laughed, covering his mouth shyly whilst Dimitri blushed.

"You best keep to your words, Byleth.."

**Author's Note:**

> cant believe i wrote horny on main... u_u also this is my first proper smut lol so i hope yall liked it
> 
> edit: fixed some spelling mistakes etc. found out i use 'as' alot, i better find some synonyms rip


End file.
